


The Rain

by AfireLove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfireLove/pseuds/AfireLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Michael is bored, thus deciding to call Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little Muke fiction I wrote. :)

"I'm telling you Luke, the rain has vowed to pour until the world is flooded," Michael moaned into the phone as he lightly banged his head onto the headboard of his bed. It had been raining nonstop for the past two days but to Michael it felt more like years.  

"Mikey, you're over reacting mate," Luke answered, and though Michael couldn’t see, he knew that his best friend was rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Luke-- no, don't even try to say you weren't rolling your eyes Mister-- but seriously, this rain is so- so- I don't know, so not  _ rad _ ,"

"Okay, first, don't ever say ' rad ' again, you sound stupid,"

"Duly noted,"

" And second, " Luke annunciated the words mentally scowling at Michael for interrupting him, "stop moaning and go do something to keep your thoughts off of the rain!"

"But that’s the problem  Lukey ! It's  _ raining _ , what do you expect me to do when it's raining?" Michael's voice began to get more whiny which caused Luke to huff in annoyance.

"I don't know, maybe be a normal teenage boy and play video games?" Luke's voice held strong sarcasm in it.

Michael pouted,

Luke rolled his eyes…again,

Michael let out a whimper of sadness mixed with boredom --was that even possible?--

Luke was silent,

" Uuuugggghhhhh ….." Michael groaned, exaggerating his boredom,

"Goodbye Michael,"

"Wait NO!"

_ Beeeeeep _ .

And with that the phone line disconnected. 

Michael glared at the phone but then felt bad for glaring at the phone since it wasn’t the one to make Luke hang up. Sighing loudly, Michael slipped into his bed and tried to force himself to sleep.

Okay, so maybe the rain had helped sooth Michael into sleep, and maybe that was one of the best nights of sleep Michael had in a long time. Luke didn't need to know that, all he needed to know was that the next time it rained Luke ought to be cuddled up next to Michael and not in sunny California.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
